Bicycles are commonly configured with a bottom bracket bearing assembly. The bottom bracket is attached to a bicycle frame and contains bearings through which the crank spindle passes. This allows the crankset to rotate in relation to the bicycle frame and transmit force input from the rider's legs through the chain, belt, or shaft to the rear wheel. In one configuration, the bearings are pressed into cups, with the cup then being pressed into a bottom bracket shell. To secure (or retain) the cup this type of installation relies on a certain amount of interference between the bottom bracket shell and the outer diameter of the cup. If there is too much interference, the bearing may not rotate easily and may wear prematurely. If there is too little interference, the cup may move in the frame, resulting in creaking and/or damage to the frame, cup, or bearing.
While precise specifications exist for the sizing of the holes into which the cups are pressed, the actual size may vary among different bicycle frames. As a result, it may be difficult to achieve a proper interference fit with a single size of cup. This deficiency in the installation of cup (interference cylindrical fit) may apply to other bicycle components, as well as other devices utilizing two interfacing cylinders installed with an interference fit.